


scour

by frausorge



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vegas Golden Knights, Winner's Room (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Pierre-Édouard doesn't have to wait long this time.





	scour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> Set on October 4, 2018. 
> 
> Content notes: implied dubious consent inherent in the winner's room trope.

Pierre-Édouard doesn't have to wait long this time. Flower's back from the winner's room in twenty-five minutes.

"What's that face for?" Flower says, stripping down. "G made it good. He always has." 

"If you say so." 

"I do, so—" Flower grabs a towel and heads for the showers. "What's your problem?" 

"He still only asks for you." 

"It's because I'm the best," Flower says brightly.

Pierre-Édouard wets a washcloth and turns Flower to face him. Flower closes his eyes. Pierre-Édouard rubs the cloth over Flower's cheeks, chin, and the corners of his mouth, as gently and thoroughly as he can.


End file.
